


Eternal Forever

by Little_Miss_Bunny



Series: Loving You Always [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Artist Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dreams, Fantasy, M/M, One Shot, Reborn is a good bro, Romance, Symbolism, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Bunny/pseuds/Little_Miss_Bunny
Summary: Prompt: “if youre taking a request can you do DNA by BTS since the song is about destined together or fates or more like soulmates can you do that with R27 ( reborn x tsuna )or F27 (Fon x Tsuna).”Song: DNA by BTSPairing: F27Requested by: Mphoenix(Cross-posted from FF.)





	Eternal Forever

Art had always been Tsuna’s way of expressing himself. His sensitive hands had always been more accustomed to smooth paper and ink ever since he could remember. Calluses grew more apparent on his fingertips until his mother scolded him to draw less and go out more instead. Still, he’d sneak a pen in his pocket and doodle on café napkins while he watched people walk by the windows.

Tsuna drew on anything and anywhere: his notebooks, arms, post-its, the walls. The walls of his room were brilliantly decorated with painted peonies, a curious but welcomed obsession. He didn’t know why he was drawn to the lush, pastel flowers, but they made him feel oddly at home. He could stare at them for days and never grow tired of them. His mother had cried when she first saw them and later bought real peonies to beautify the house. He never thought he could love her more than he already did.

But not everyone appreciated his talent. For years, he’d been subjected to harsh criticism and jealous rage ever since his painting won first place in a third-grade art competition. It wasn’t because he won first place or that his artwork was beyond the imagination of an eight-year-old—it was the fact that Dame-Tsuna even entered in the first place. There were even plagiarism accusations, despite the fact that they weren’t true.

Nana never left his side once—he remembered never to make her angry; the other parents were terrified of her, too—and moved them to Namimori as soon as school ended. It was a quaint little town no one remembered existed, but it instantly felt like home.

It wasn’t until the end of middle school when he managed to make some friends. His class was putting up a play for their school festival and everyone had to contribute. The boys were in charge of building the sets and the girls were in charge of the costumes (and frighteningly, the script). Thankfully, Fumiko, one of the more level-headed girls in the class, was in charge of that.

Tsuna stood awkwardly to the side of the stage, watching his classmates hammer and tinker with the demanding sets. He shoved his hands in his pockets and winced when someone yelped from a splinter. It didn’t help that the girls’ imaginations really outdid themselves. The play was about some fantastical romance that Tsuna didn’t bother to read. Thankfully, Nezu-sensei, their homeroom teacher, was around to help but Tsuna rather not get close. He was extremely sensitive about his hands. His fear became more of an obsession after a volleyball game gone wrong a few months ago.

It was justified, he thought, tracing the fabric inside his pockets. This fear, it was justified. There was nothing wrong with him. Nope.

“Sawada,” a deep voice said, snapping him out of his thoughts, “I’d appreciate it if you don’t just stand there and watch your peers doing all the work. Here, take this. Go help Yamamoto with the gate.”

Tsuna stared at the hammer placed in his hands. It was uncomfortably heavy. He couldn’t even work up a protest when Nezu-sensei led him to the edge of the stage where Yamamoto was laughing with one of his friends.

“Yamamoto, Sawada’s going to help you,” Nezu-sensei said before leaving.

Yamamoto, the most popular guy in school, star player of the baseball team, gave Tsuna a bright smile. “Sure, sensei! Hey, Tsuna!”

The brunet looked down at his feet, suddenly embarrassed. He wasn’t used to much attention from other people, except his mother, and the way Yamamoto said his name like they were friends all their life wasn’t helping. The other boy was friendly to everyone so why was Tsuna getting worked up about it? He found it much more convenient (and quieter) when he was alone.

“Here, you can help me with this side,” Yamamoto said, oblivious to Tsuna’s hesitation. “That side’s already finished. Hey, Aoi, tell Kyoko to come here so she can check.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” his friend said, walking off the stage.

Yamamoto smiled at Tsuna and handed him a couple of nails. “Here.”

Tsuna stared at the sharp, pointy objects in the boy’s larger hand. He hesitantly picked one up with his pointer finger and thumb, and dangled it away from him as if it’d jump up and bite. He remembered when his old classmates would stick nails and needles under his desk to damage his hands. It was…unpleasant.

Yamamoto just smiled and started hammering in some wood on the prop. The gate wasn’t too big or wide; it was just enough to fit on stage.

“Tsuna, you could do this one,” Yamamoto said, pointing at one of the higher spots. “I can do the rest. Me and Aoi did most of it already.”

“I’m…not good with hammers,” Tsuna said quietly.

Yamamoto took it in stride though, as if he expected the answer, and it surprised Tsuna that the boy even heard what he said. “It’s okay! I don’t mind doing the rest. I help my dad at the restaurant a lot so this is nothing. You can just hand me the nails. Nezu-sensei might come over later to check on you.”

Tsuna felt both terrible and relieved at the same time. He quietly sat next to the boy and handed him the nail he was holding. “I’m sorry, Yamamoto-san, but thank you.”

The other boy just grinned. “No worries! I don’t want to force you to do things you don’t want to. And Yamamoto-san is my dad. You can call me Takeshi! Honestly, I thought you were helping with painting the set.”

Tsuna tilted his head. “Why do you say that?”

“I saw some of your drawings in class,” Yamamoto said, chuckling sheepishly. “Sorry but sometimes you sleep during break and I couldn’t help myself. You draw really good, Tsuna! I even heard Yagami-sensei talk about you in the teacher room. I just don’t get why you don’t show them to other people.”

Blushing at the boy’s words, Tsuna suddenly found the hem of his shirt interesting. “I’d prefer not to. My old school didn’t like them.”

Yamamoto thankfully dropped the subject and continued working on the gate. He didn’t even correct his name. Tsuna watched as he silently hammered in the nails, the heavy thumps drowning out the chatter in the auditorium. There was something nostalgic about the rhythmic beats. It gradually grew louder and louder, ringing heavily in his ears. One, two, three, four… One, two, three, four…

Soon, the gate shifted, and slowly morphed into something taller, thicker, and larger. Black paint melted onto the bars and a warm breeze caressed Tsuna’s cheek. Yamamoto and the stage disappeared around him—all he saw was a large, ancient hall connected to pavilions by corridors in the distance. The air smelled like locust trees and willows; the strong sweet and rosy scent enveloped him like his mother’s embrace, latching onto his every being. Tsuna didn’t know why his heart ached so much with longing. All he knew was that he missed this aroma. It smelled like home…

“—na? Tsuna? Hey, you there?”

Yamamoto’s rising voice snapped him out of his illusions. Tsuna blinked and struggled to regain his bearings. He looked up at Yamamoto who stared back in concern, who quickly laughed it off, sparing Tsuna the impending embarrassment. “Sorry, you looked like you were somewhere else for a second.”

“I was,” Tsuna mumbled under his breath, already yearning for the scent of the locust trees.

There was something about them that called to him. He wanted to see them again, even if they were hyper-realistic hallucinations. He wanted to see the hall and gates again, just one more time if he could.

“Hey, Kyoko!” Yamamoto said, waving at the approaching girl.

The school idol waved and smiled back sweetly, her best friend, Hana, not too far behind. “Takeshi-kun, Aoi-kun told me that you wanted me to check on the gate.”

Yamamoto grinned. “Yup! I just finished, too.”

Tsuna stood up and awkwardly shuffled back when the four of them, including Aoi, inspected the prop. He felt like the odd one out while his classmates talked casually to one another.

“Tsuna, do you think we should paint it over?” Yamamoto suddenly said.

The brunet stiffened when all their eyes turned to him. Kyoko smiled at him kindly while Hana eyed him disinterestedly. She intimidated him—not only was she the smartest girl in the whole school but she was also the scariest.

Gulping, Tsuna shoved his hands in his pockets. “I think it’s okay.”

“Me too,” Kyoko said. “Fumiko-chan wants this painted pink.”

“Pink?” Aoi said, scrunching his nose. “Why pink? Isn’t this the palace gate? Shouldn’t it be like gold or something?”

Kyoko helplessly shrugged. “That’s what Fumiko-chan wants. It matches the story’s love theme. Actually”—she looked around the bustling stage—“she wants everything in pink and red.”

Aoi choked on his spit. “W—What? Hell no! I know it’s a romance crapfest but like, really?”

“Agreed,” Hana muttered under her breath.

“What do you think, Tsuna?” Yamamoto said, smiling at him.

Tsuna widened his eyes. Why was Yamamoto so set on including him in the conversation? He didn’t have anything to say (although having everything in pink and red _was_ a bit much). They were nice but Tsuna was never a fan of using only one or two colors. He loved the mesh of different hues on the canvas and how each complemented the other.

Still…

“I didn’t read the script,” he said quietly. “So, I don’t know…”

“What would you know, monkey?” Hana said, raising a brow.

“Hana-chan!” Kyoko said, giving her friend a look. She looked at Tsuna apologetically. “I’m sorry about her, Sawada-san. She didn’t mean it. Why don’t you tell us what you think? Takeshi-kun seems to trust you.”

Tsuna chewed on his lip and tried hard not to fidget too much. “I—Well, if I know the story, maybe I could help Nara-san with the color scheme? I have…some experience, I guess.”

They came out more like questions than answers, but Kyoko seemed satisfied enough to drag him to the girl herself and hand him the script. Yamamoto gave him a big grin and thumbs-up. 

Tsuna tried to ignore the warm buzz creeping in his heart. Yamamoto was just being friendly, he thought stubbornly. There was nothing in it for him.

It turned out Tsuna was lonelier than he had thought.

* * *

The play turned out to be a major success. Tsuna smiled when the curtains closed at the end while the roar of applause echoed in the auditorium. Squeals and laughter sounded from his headset.

“Tsuna-kun,” Kyoko said, “you should come down! Takeshi-kun brought sushi and I brought cake!”

“Okay,” Tsuna said, his lips twitching into a smile.

He removed his headset and placed it on his stool before walking down the spiraling, narrow steps downstage. He finally found the breakroom when he was suddenly overwhelmed by his female classmates.

“Tsuna, can I keep this dress? I really, really like it! I’ll even pay you if you want!”

“Teach me how to do this hair, Tsuna! I want the same thing when I go to my uncle’s wedding this weekend!”

“What color is this, Tsuna? My mom wants to know!”

“Tsuna!”

“Tsuna!”

“Tsuna!”

The brunet backed away slowly. The girls’ excited voices made his head pound. His face felt hot and there was no room to get away. Suddenly, a firm hand gripped his arm and the girls immediately dispersed.

“Ask him after he eats,” Hana said, narrowing her eyes. “Preferably one at a time. Come on, Sawada. We saved a plate for you.”

Tsuna mumbled his thanks and let Hana guide him towards the back where there were less people. When Kyoko saw him, she waved, beaming. Yamamoto gave him his trademark grin. Tsuna looked at anywhere but them, his heart beating faster when they got closer.

“Tsuna-kun, here.” Kyoko handed him a plate of delicious sushi. “We managed to save some for you!”

“Thank you, Kyoko-san,” Tsuna said, taking the plate. “You didn’t have to.”

“Everyone loves Yamamoto-san’s sushi,” Hana deadpanned. “You wouldn’t have been able to get any if you came earlier.”

Yamamoto laughed. “Well, we could always go to my dad’s restaurant after. We don’t close until ten!”

“That sounds nice!” Kyoko said, clapping her hands. “What do you think, Hana-chan?”

“I wouldn’t mind.”

“Tsuna-kun?”

Tsuna swallowed a piece of salmon and looked up questioningly. He was too lost in the sushi’s delicious flavor that he didn’t process what they were saying. “I’m sorry, what did you say, Kyoko-san?”

“We’re going to eat at my dad’s restaurant,” Yamamoto said, slinging his arm across Tsuna’s shoulders. “Let’s go, Tsuna! It’ll be fun!”

“Ah, o—okay.”

Tsuna had never seen Yamamoto happier than he was now. He couldn’t help but smile at his enthusiasm. As the three of them talked, Tsuna didn’t feel so left out anymore. It was…nice to be around them, to have friends.

For the night, he ignored how his heart yearned for something else.

* * *

It wasn’t until high school when Tsuna was plagued with more vivid dreams and hallucinations. He had to constantly reassure his mother that he was fine whenever he spaced out at odd times. His friends were more persistent though, so he had no choice but to tell them (although he didn’t tell them everything).

Hana even researched his “symptoms” and ended up with a list of mental illnesses that Tsuna didn’t bother reading. She asked if he wanted to visit a doctor but he declined. There was nothing wrong with him—there was only something missing from his life.

He just didn’t know what.

As a result, his friends grew more protective of him, much to his embarrassment. It was endearing but he wasn’t made of _glass_ for Kami’s sake. Still, he lost count of Yamamoto pulling him out of a car’s way and Kyoko helping him gather the papers he carelessly dropped in the hallways whenever he had an episode.

Yamamoto in particular became a constant rock in Tsuna’s life. His optimism was contagious, and he always seemed to know how to make Tsuna feel better on his worst days. He was also surprisingly wise for his age that even threw Hana off sometimes. Still, he was a great friend and Tsuna was glad to have met him and the girls.

However, Tsuna became more paranoid when he entered high school. It had started just before his third year. He swore someone was following him, even if he couldn’t prove it. Still, he’d feel that same, suffocating presence whenever he was alone, even in the bathroom of all places.

Now he only left the house to hang out with his friends or sleep over at Kyoko’s place. He rarely walked around alone unless his mother needed help carrying the groceries and ordered any art supplies he needed online. Yamamoto always walked with him to school in the morning and back since they lived close to each other, chatting about anything and everything. Kyoko and Hana dragged him to their favorite little cake shop every day and fed him until he couldn’t eat anymore.

Tsuna could never ask for better friends.

On the other hand, his sketchbooks became filled with his dreams and hallucinations: drawings of imperial palaces and halls; beautiful gardens bursting with peonies, bamboos, and chrysanthemums; crowded streets swarming with people and trinket stands from another time. They looked like a different world, a world that made Tsuna’s heart ache.

He never showed them to his friends though; there was something intimate and private about these pictures he couldn’t explain. It was like a small secret with someone he didn’t know.

That was, until he saw the man.

Tsuna had dozed off to the sound of rain pattering against his window, his current sketch forgotten beside him. Soon, he found himself back at the imperial gardens, its rich fragrance swirling around him. The steady stream of water nearby calmed his nerves as he walked along the stony path. Artificial mountains and ponds decorated the garden, giving it an otherworldly feel. The sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky, and the wind was warm against his skin. Peonies and roses decorated the vast space around him, a breathtaking display of beauty. He had never felt so content in his life.

Just like in his other dreams, he walked around the garden and traced the peonies’ petals with gentle reverence—but something was different. He walked towards the pavilion near the garden’s pond and noticed a tall figure standing there, wearing regal, red and yellow robes. It wasn’t curiosity that drove Tsuna forward; it was the sudden influx of different emotions that entangled painfully in his heart. Happiness, excitement, desire, _love_.

Before Tsuna could stop himself, he dashed onto the pavilion and leapt into the man’s awaiting arms. He could hear the man chuckle breathlessly as they hugged; the strong scent of tea, peonies, and smoke comforted him, and Tsuna could barely contain his tears. His heart pounded in his ears as the confusing feelings in his chest intensified tenfold. Why was he feeling this way? Who was this man?

He ran a hand through the man’s long, silky black hair, and felt him relax in his arms. This was wrong, Tsuna thought frantically as his body continued to betray him. But why did it feel so right? The man pulled away just enough to whisper in Tsuna’s ears. It was spoken in Chinese but Tsuna understood them perfectly. 

“I’m back, Koji.”

With that, the world instantly shattered.

Tsuna bolted up from his desk, breathing heavily. He clutched his throbbing chest and could still feel his heart racing uncontrollably. The rain outside was heavier than before, and the calming roar slowly soothed him. He shakily grabbed his pencil and turned to the next page. He had to draw that man. Who was he? And why did he feel so familiar?

Tsuna cursed under his breath. He didn’t even get a glimpse of the man’s face, too emotional and teary-eyed to look. Great, he was even a crybaby in his dreams. It took him a few seconds to realize that the doorbell was ringing.

His mother was out for dinner with a friend so he was alone in the house. Sighing, Tsuna shook his head to get rid of any unnecessary thoughts. He slowly walked down the stairs, suddenly dreading to open the door. Maybe it was Yamamoto?

Something told him not to open the door but he did anyways against his better judgement.

He blinked once. Twice.

A tall, lean man stood on the doorsteps with an umbrella over his head. He wore an impeccable black suit with a fedora and had thin curly sideburns, which Tsuna found intriguing. He could be a fascinating model, he unconsciously thought.

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Tsuna said.

“Chaos,” the man said. “I’m Reborn.”

They stared at each other for a good few minutes before Tsuna let out a confused, “Eh?”

“It’s rude to leave a guest out in the rain, Dame-Tsuna,” Reborn said.

Tsuna never closed a door so fast in his life; however, Reborn stopped it quickly with his foot. The brunet gaped at the looming man, who looked even more threatening underneath all that shadow. He was oddly (and seriously) tempted to draw him.

Tsuna wished he could crush his foot then and there but his gut told him that it was impossible and a death wish. “Don’t call me that,” he said lowly.

Reborn smirked faintly in amusement. “I can call you whatever I want, Dame-Tsuna. Now—” He shoved the door open with monstrous strength and casually walked inside; it took Tsuna a few seconds to realize he fell—“thank you for letting me in.”

Tsuna gaped while the man walked around his home as if he owned it. Scrambling to his feet, he closed the door and barely caught Reborn’s umbrella. Water soaked his shirt and some splashed onto his face. “What are you _doing_?” he nearly shrieked.

“It’ll take another hour before your mother comes home,” Reborn said, sitting down at the dining table. “So make yourself comfortable, Dame-Tsuna. We have plenty to discuss.”

“Don’t call me that,” Tsuna muttered, shoving the man’s umbrella in small stand.

He also kicked the man’s dress shoes for good measure. Yes, it was childish but this was trespassing. This man could be a robber or a serial killer for all he knew. _And I just let him in the house,_ Tsuna internally groaned.

“I’m not a robber or a serial killer.”

Tsuna stiffened. “What…?”

Reborn rapped his knuckles on the table as he crossed his legs. “I want an espresso.”

Tsuna made a face. “I’m not your servant.”

“But I’m a guest and I want espresso.”

Tsuna glared at him but it looked more like a stubborn pout. “You’re not my guest and you should leave. I’m going to call the police.”

Reborn blinked innocently. “But you let me in so willingly.”

“You let yourself in! That’s—That’s trespassing!” Tsuna reached for the home phone. “That’s it. You have three seconds before—”

A sudden click made him freeze. His breath hitched when Reborn pulled out a _gun_ and pointed it at him. Kami, it was a real gun. In his home. Aimed at his face.

“Drop the phone and your pretty face won’t have to be reconfigured, Dame-Tsuna.” The teen let the phone slip from his hand. The small thud made him jump. “At least, you’re semi-functioning. Come here and sit so we can talk like civil gentlemen.”

Tsuna bit his lip from retorting and moved stiffly to sit across Reborn at the table. The gun never left. The man smirked. “Good boy. You’re not all that stupid after all.”

Tsuna just glared at him and hoped Reborn burned, preferably in hell.

“Hell seems rather cozy, don’t you think? Let’s start over. My name is Reborn and I’m the greatest hitman in the world. I came here on behalf of your father to train you as Vongola Decimo.”

Tsuna stared at him. What…

“Vongola is the largest and most powerful mafia famiglia in the world.”

Please stop…

“Because of your father’s high position and the death of Nono’s sons, you are next in line to become Vongola’s boss—Decimo.”

What was life anymore…

“I _will_ make sure you are worthy for the title. Training will start now, Dame-Tsuna.”

Tsuna did _not_ like the predatory smile on Reborn’s face. In fact, he hated the man. His head pounded from Reborn’s ridiculous story, but a part of him believed him much to his distaste. He released a shaky sigh before standing up. “We don’t have espresso, but we have instant coffee and tea.” 

Reborn smirked. “Instant is fine.”

* * *

Tsuna finally realized a week into his “training” that Reborn was the suffocating presence stalking him before. Of course, there was no point in bringing that up since Tsuna was rightfully terrified of him.

On the other hand, he should’ve put more effort in gym class.

Reborn’s training was brutal and Tsuna swore he was the Devil himself. He shot hard rubber bullets at Tsuna’s feet (and legs and arms and head and stomach…), made him climb mountains and run several laps _around_ Namimori, and even pushed him off a cliff to see if he’d get back up again. Tsuna barely did.

He also took every precaution to never let Reborn in his room or look at his sketchbooks; however, knowing the man, he must’ve snuck in some point before. Still, Tsuna made sure to hide his sketchbooks the best he could. It’d be too embarrassing if Reborn confronted him about it. Thankfully, the man never did.

His friends also noticed his increasing fatigue and strategically sat around him in class to wake him up if he dozed off. It was nice of them but Tsuna didn’t care if he slept during class at this point. He just wanted to sleep and not worry about the hitman for a few hours of his life. His friends were clearly worried about him, but he couldn’t tell them that he was training to be a mafia boss. He still wrinkled his nose at the thought.

It really was true. Vongola was real. The mafia was real. Reborn was (sadly) real. Tsuna wouldn’t mind if they were just one big delusion in his mind but beggars couldn’t be choosers.

He propped his chin on his hand so he wouldn’t face-plant onto his desk like last time. He didn’t know how Reborn had a picture of it happening but he was too humiliated to ask. Still, he could sense his head nodding off while Hideki-sensei droned on in the background. If anything, Hana could catch him up later.

“Tsuna,” Yamamoto whispered, poking his side, “you’re drooling.”

The brunet immediately straightened up and wiped his mouth as subtly as he could to not draw Hideki-sensei’s attention. That man was unnervingly observant. Yamamoto was right—he _was_ drooling. Tsuna internally groaned as he ran a hand through his hair. He smiled gratefully at Yamamoto who grinned back before slumping over his notebook.

There were barely any notes written on the pages, only Tsuna’s doodles. Restraining a sigh, he continued darkening Reborn’s devil horns with his pencil. Stupid hitman and his stupid training. Stupid Vongola. Stupid Nono’s sons for dying. Stupid father for not telling him or his mother anything (Nana was still out of the loop about the mafia thing but she’d catch on soon enough. She was anything but an idiot).

Tsuna wanted to go back to the dream gardens where he could relax; he wanted to see the pavilion and the man again. He wanted the man to hold him like he did in his dreams and breathe in his unique scent. He still didn’t know what the man looked like or who he was, but he felt like home.

“Tsuna,” Yamamoto said, “are you okay? Your face is red.”

“Uh, I’m fine, Yamamoto-kun,” Tsuna said quickly.

“Do you need to go to the nurse?”

“No, I’ll be fine.” He smiled at him. “Don’t worry. It’s nothing.”

His friend looked a bit strange but gave Tsuna a small smile before going back to his book. Before Tsuna could think about his friend’s odd behavior, something caught his attention.

“—Sui dynasty was fairly short,” Hideki-sensei said, “but it accomplished in unifying the country after four centuries of division between North and South China. It also paved the way for an artistic and cultural renaissance that reached its peak in the Tang Dynasty. There were two emperors during this period: Yang Jian and his son, Yangdi.”

Tsuna perked up at the name “Yangdi” as a surge of yearning flooded his heart. It was the same feeling whenever he saw the man in his dreams. Why was he feeling this way? What was the significance of that name? He never heard of it before, but it triggered something painful in his chest.

“Yang Jian is also known as Wendi. When he took over the throne, he was able to control North China and by the end of the 580s, he won back the West and South. He enacted sweeping government reforms and raised a group of pragmatic administrators. One of the more important things he did was fostering Buddhism, which gained popularity in Japan and Korea.

It’s generally agreed that his son assassinated him and his eldest son to take the throne. Yangdi also went on to do great things for China but at a cost, quite literally. He spent a surplus amount of money on several construction projects like building great canals and rebuilding the Great Wall. He also spent it on his royal palaces and decorating them to be as lavish as they could be. In fact, the Chinese garden grew popular during this time period. Later, the Tang Dynasty was known as the First Golden Age of the Classical Garden.”

Tsuna didn’t understand the influx of emotions swirling in his head, but he knew that he was enraptured by the tale of this emperor.

“Despite his accomplishments, Yangdi is considered as one of the worst tyrants in Chinese history, and the reason why the Sui dynasty didn’t last long. The people became angry. Too many workers died rebuilding the Great Wall and Yangdi was also not the most pleasant man. As a patron of the arts, he expanded the court’s foreign orchestras and was also a gifted artist; however, he was susceptible to horrible fits of jealousy. He killed two poets after he found their stanzas to be superior to his own.”

“How petty,” Hana murmured behind him.

Tsuna agreed before pausing his thoughts. The man in his dreams didn’t seem anything like that. His voice was soothing and he wasn’t dangerous to Tsuna. But technically, Reborn’s baritone was also soothing—not that he’d admit it to the man; he already had a large enough ego—and he beat Tsuna on a daily basis for not getting any better.

Tsuna shook his head. That was a ridiculous train of thought. Maybe he’d think better if he slept properly. But…

“His failed conquests against _Goguryeo_ and the increased taxation only spurred his downfall. He was killed by a coup and his own soldier, Linghu Xingda, after they accused him of his crimes. Though Yangdi admitted his faults, he insisted that he always treated them well. That did not change their minds. He offered to swallow poison but no one could find any. So, he took off his scarf and let Linghu strangle him with it.”

Tsuna shoved his hands in his pockets. He could feel them tremble through the fabric. It was getting hard for him to breathe. Pain—why was there so much pain in his chest? Still, he tried to keep a calm face as he reviewed his teacher’s words. There was something missing in that lecture, something that was on the tip of his tongue.

“—at was that, Sawada-kun?” Hideki-sensei’s dispassionate voice snapped him out of his daze.

Tsuna froze. Did he say something? He didn’t even realize he said anything at all. He glanced at Yamamoto who frowned at him, which was rare to see on his friend’s face.

“Can you speak up, Sawada-kun?” Hideki-sensei said.

“I—Well, um…”

What did he _say_?

“Tsuna asked if he had a guy lover,” Yamamoto suddenly said.

Tsuna shrank in his seat when whispers erupted in the classroom. Kami, did he say that out loud? And how did Yamamoto catch that?

“What a weird question,” a student said.

“Look at him. I mean, he kinda—”

Hana’s glare silenced the student before he said another word. Tsuna wanted to crawl in a hole and die. Yamamoto, you traitor, his mind screamed. He glanced at Yamamoto and his stomach churned at his friend’s odd smile. Did Reborn get to him? Was Reborn somehow disguised as Yamamoto? What was wrong with his friend?

Hideki-sensei’s calm voice broke through the silence. “Well, there are no records of Yangdi having any male lovers. His wife was Empress Xiao and he had several concubines like many other emperors. None of his consorts were male. Although, Emperor Ai of the Han Dynasty had a male lover named Dong Xian and…”

Tsuna let his teacher’s voice drown out. Kami, he wanted to die.

When the dismissal bell rang, Tsuna left immediately, ignoring his friends on the way out.

* * *

“Pay attention, Dame-Tsuna.”

Tsuna panted heavily as he climbed the narrow steps up the mountains. Kami, he hated these large lumps of rocks. His legs ached when he reached the final steps and he nearly collapsed if Reborn hadn’t hauled him up by his arm.

“Reborn,” Tsuna said, trying to remove the man’s hand, “you’re hurting me. Let me go. I promise I’ll do another lap if you just let me sit.”

The hitman hoisted him roughly onto his feet. “A mafia boss never rests.”

“That’s a stupid rule,” Tsuna muttered. “Just let me have a quick heart attack please—preferably in peace. On the ground. Thank you.”

Reborn huffed under his breath. “I will toss you off the cliff again, Dame-Tsuna. With no rope.”

“Death is also preferable too.”

Tsuna yelped when Reborn swiped his weak legs and pinned his head to the ground with his foot. “If you want death, I’ll be more than happy to give it to you, Dame-Tsuna. Vongola doesn’t need a coward and a weakling.”

Reborn’s dark tone was unsettling but Tsuna thrashed weakly against his strong hold anyways. “Well, I didn’t ask to be Vongola Decimo either so why don’t you just go pick someone else?”

He winced when gravel dug into his skin. Still, he was too angry and fed up with everything to care.  “Yeah, so what? I am a coward and I am weak! I’m impossible, Reborn. You’re not a miracle worker. You’re just a hitman who kills people for money. My father’s an idiot but he’s much better than I am. Why don’t you teach _him_ instead? Screw the hiearc—”

Tsuna yelped when Reborn pulled him up by the hair and pressed his gun against his jaw.

“I didn’t come here to hear your whining, Dame-Tsuna,” Reborn said lowly, his breath ghosting against Tsuna’s skin. “And I will make sure you don’t waste my time. My job is to make you someone worthy of being Vongola Decimo and I _never_ fail.”

Tsuna narrowed his eyes. “Well, get ready, Reborn, because _Dame-Tsuna_ will be your first failure.”

Okay, maybe that was a bit too far. Reborn’s dark eyes grew even darker, if that was possible, and he showed a bit of teeth when he snarled. Tsuna didn’t even have a second to process what happened next. In one moment, he was gaping stupidly at Reborn’s face and in the next, he was thrown in the air and slammed into some thin trees.

His vision blurred as he struggled to stand, but his muscles burned and his whole body felt like jelly. His eyes fluttered when he watched Reborn’s long legs slowly come into view. He blinked once, then twice, before the dirt and short grass vanished beneath him.

A small table was set up in front of him, and there was an untouched cup of tea. Tsuna felt a sudden chill in the empty teahouse. His hands were folded on his lap. The faint trickle of the garden pond echoed in his ears, loud and painful.

Suddenly, the door slid open. Tsuna looked up and saw a familiar young girl standing there. She had been in some of his dreams and frequently engaged him in playful scuffles. Her brown eyes teared up as soon as she saw him; a cold feeling settled in his stomach. Tsuna could barely feel himself breathe. His body felt numb all over.

Tsuna didn’t understand what was going on or why he felt so empty, but when the girl flung her smaller body against his and sobbed into his shoulders, his mind slowly caught up.

Where was the man?

“He’s dead, Koji,” the girl cried into his neck. “They killed him. He’s gone. My brother is dead.”

Tsuna gasped harshly as he heaved himself up from the ground. The floor spun beneath him while he tried standing up on shaky legs.

“Dame-Tsuna.” Reborn’s lips were pursed in a straight line. “What’s wrong?”

Tsuna touched his scratched-up cheek and felt his tears flowing freely from his eyes. His heart—it was too painful to breathe. Stumbling, he took a step back from the approaching hitman. His legs shook and his back ached—scratch that, everything _hurt_.

“Don’t—Don’t come near me,” Tsuna said, his voice cracking. “I—I’m sorry. I don’t—I don’t know why I—Just, I’ll be Decimo, okay? I won’t make you angry anymore. Just leave me alone. I’m sorry.”

He couldn’t think properly. His mind was a rush of confusing, tangled thoughts. The man was dead. Tsuna couldn’t even say goodbye but the man died and it was done. He couldn’t tell if those were his thoughts or Koji’s. He was exhausted and just wanted to go home.

“Tsuna—”

The brunet cried out when Reborn reached out to him. He swatted it away and recoiled immediately. “I—I’m sorry! Just—I want to go home. I’ll run tomorrow. Extra laps. Anything you want. Just not today.”

He couldn’t see Reborn’s face when the man tipped his fedora nor could he read his tone.

“The stairs go down that way, Dame-Tsuna.”

* * *

Three days passed since his embarrassing meltdown. Thankfully, Reborn never brought it up. He left their house right after. Tsuna didn’t bother to hear what he told him and Reborn never liked repeating himself.

Instead, Tsuna was left with no training, no chaos, and no mental breakdowns. Great. Peachy. Wonderful. He was fine. Everything was fine.

_“He’s dead, Koji. They killed him. He’s gone. My brother is dead.”_

If those words just stopped looping in his head on constant repeat, his week would be even better.

Tsuna hugged his blankets tighter around himself. The peonies on his walls looked dull in his dim room. How fitting. He inhaled the scent of his blanket, wishing that it smelled like tea and smoke. It smelled like pencil shavings and oil pastel. He huffed before dragging himself out of bed and dumping his blankets in the laundry hamper.

He jumped when a knock came from his door.

“Tsu-kun, I just—Oh, it’s so dark in here. I’m sorry did I wake you?”

“Oh, uh, kind of?”

Nana frowned. “Are you okay, Tsu-kun? You don’t look so well. Do you miss Reborn?”

“What? No!” Tsuna stuffed his face in his pillow. “Don’t mention him please, Mama.”

His mother giggled. “Well, Reborn _is_ handsome. I wouldn’t be surprised if my sweet son had a crush on him.”

Tsuna looked up and made a face. “Ew, no. He’s _terrible_. Besides, he’s not as good as—”

He stopped, his eyes widening when he realized what he just said. His mother gave him a mischievous grin as she sidled up closer to his side on the bed. “Oh? Not as good as who?”

Tsuna felt his face grow hot. “Um, nothing. Good as who now? What are you talking about? Weather’s great. Did you know that?”

Nana’s smile grew even wider. “Tsu-kun, it’s bad to keep secrets from your mother. So, tell me. Is it Takeshi-kun?”

“What? No!” Tsuna groaned into his pillow. “Mama, please. I don’t want to talk about it. And Yamamoto-kun is just a friend.”

“Or is he something _more_?”

“Mama!”

Nana laughed before ruffling Tsuna’s unkempt hair. “I’m just teasing, Tsu-kun. You don’t have to tell me, but I’ll find out sooner or later.”

Tsuna didn’t know which was worse: his mother finding about his crazy dreams or the fact that the man in his dream may or may not be an old Chinese emperor. It didn’t help that he was drawn to the man like a moth to a flame. Kami, what was going on with him? Why was this his life?

“You know, Tsu-kun,” Nana said, her voice softer, “Mama knows some things. Call it a mother’s intuition. Sometimes I look at you and think ‘oh, my Tsu-kun, is in love’.”

Tsuna gaped at his mother. “In _love_?”

Nana smiled sympathetically. “But then, sometimes you look so sad, like you’re heartbroken. You look like a different person. I know because I went through the same thing when your father left years ago.”

Tsuna widened his eyes. His mother rarely talked about his father, and if she did, it was mostly how he went off to the stars or something like that. A terrible metaphor for dying, which turned out to be untrue and really unnecessary.

“Your father is a good man, Tsu-kun. He tried, he really did, but I knew his heart was somewhere else. It was hard for me to accept that and it was even harder when he told me why. But, I couldn’t help but forgive him.”

“Why?” Tsuna whispered, leaning into her touch. “I thought he loves you.”

“He does. And I love him too, still.” Nana held him closer. “Love changes you, Tsu-kun, for better and for worse. It’s hard and difficult and makes you do strange things. Sometimes you can’t help who you love and sometimes you can’t explain why. I can see how different you are. You’ve changed.” She sighed softly. “Sometimes I get curious because I want to know what’s going on. You might not realize it, Tsu-kun, but you’re heartsick. I don’t know who made you feel that way or what happened—you’re a growing teenager after all; there are some things you won’t tell me—but I can’t help but think you’re hurting on your own.”

Remaining quiet, Tsuna listened to his mother’s steady heartbeat. It was a soothing sound to his ears, like a sweet, warm lullaby. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. “Do you think that love can last forever?” he said quietly.

“Of course!”

“I mean, like, would you still love each other if you were born again in a different time?”

A few minutes of silence passed, which made Tsuna fidget in his mother’s arms. He looked up to see her face still kind and warm.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, looking down. “That probably didn’t make sense. Forget what I said, Mama.”

“I think so.”

Tsuna tensed. “What?”

“There can be love that last lifetimes, Tsu-kun, and I think that’s the best kind of love.”

His heart fluttered and he couldn’t help but smile at the thought.

* * *

Third Street bustled with pedestrians who weaved in and out of the busy sidwalks. Friendly chatter filled the area as some people called out to one another in greeting. Tsuna inhaled the sweet air and smiled. It was a really nice day.

A few days had passed and there was still no sign of Reborn. Tsuna was glad he wasn’t subjected to the man’s cruel (and inhumane) training regimen, but he couldn’t help but worry about the hitman. It was very little though. Really little. He was sure the man was more than capable of taking care of himself but what if he screwed up, even just the slightest?

_Nah_ , Tsuna thought, _Reborn is the Devil. He can manage._

He found the small tea café Yamamoto had asked him to meet him at. It was a strange place for his friend to be. In fact, Tsuna didn’t remember if Yamamoto ever drank tea. He was also curious about why his friend called him out to meet so suddenly. Well, they were friends and it wasn’t strange to meet up spontaneously.

And it had nothing to do with Tsuna missing the last four days of school due to back pain and emotional distress. That was putting it lightly.

“Tsuna!”

The brunet smiled when he saw his friend at one of the back tables. The café was cozy and warm, with some people scattered across the small shop; most of them were old people, which wasn’t that surprising since Namimori (and Japan) had a pretty high elderly population. The pleasant aroma of different teas filled the air, soothing Tsuna’s nerves as he sat down across from Yamamoto.

“Yamamoto-kun,” he said, glancing around their traditional-styled booth, “this is a really nice place. I didn’t know you came here.”

Yamamoto grinned. “The tea here’s good, too! I hope you don’t mind me ordering for you first, but I promise you’ll like it!”

Tsuna smiled as he placed his bag next to him. “I don’t mind. Thank you, Yamamoto-kun.”

“No problem!”

Their waiter soon appeared with their orders. Tsuna thanked him before looking down at his tea. It was golden yellow and had a deep aroma that smelled like citrus, grass, and berries. Suddenly, tears welled up in his eyes. He had never tasted this tea before but something inside him ached when he breathed in the painfully familiar fragrance.

It had been _years_ , a small part of him whispered.

Takeshi’s voice snapped him out of his stupor. “Tsuna, are you okay?”

Tsuna quickly wiped his eyes. “Ah, sorry, Yamamoto-kun. It’s been a stressful week. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” He laughed sheepishly. “Sorry, I’ll be okay.”

“I was worried about you.” Yamamoto’s voice was unusually soft. “I thought something bad happened.”

Tsuna huffed. Well, technically having Reborn throw him against some trees and being notified of the dream man’s death all in the same second were pretty bad, but he digressed. “It’s hard to explain,” he said, gently blowing his tea. “But I can handle it. There’s nothing you need to worry about, Yamamoto-kun.”

Yamamoto frowned. “You can’t handle everything on your own, Tsuna. You can ask me for anything. I can help you.”

Tsuna smiled bitterly. “Thank you, but I don’t think you can help with what I’m dealing with. A lot of things changed in my life. I still can’t wrap my head around what’s been happening in the past few months, let alone the last few _years_. It’s just, you’re a good person, Yamamoto-kun, and a good friend. I don’t want to put you through all that.”

In fact, he couldn’t imagine any of his friends being involved with this whole mafia business. They’d be _killed_ , and that was not something Tsuna could tolerate. If they even had so much as a scratch, he’d probably blow Vongola up sometime in the future. First, he’d have to somehow incapacitate Reborn, _then_ go in guns blazing.

Tsuna quirked a brow at that. Yamamoto was acting…very strange today. He sipped his tea to quell those thoughts. The tangy, berry-like flavor burst pleasantly on his tongue. He had never felt both so content and nostalgically sad at the same time. His hands shook when he placed the cup gingerly on the table. “It still tastes wonderful,” he couldn’t help but say.

He tensed when he realized what he had just said. He glanced up at Yamamoto who just smiled at him. There was a tinge of fondness in his friend’s eyes that made Tsuna feel many different things at once. He attributed it to the emotional week and his exhaustion, but somehow knew there was something else going on.

“I’m glad,” Yamamoto said. “See, I said you’d like it! It’s called _guricha_ tea. It’s actually from Kyūshū but this place has a lot tea from everywhere. It’s one of the reasons I come here.”

Tsuna smiled at his friend’s enthusiasm. He was glad to see that Yamamoto was happy with something else other than baseball. Still, he’d never suspect tea drinking as one of his hobbies. “I never knew you liked tea so much.”

Those words somehow felt wrong to say. He mentally shook his head to get rid of his conflicting and confusing thoughts.

Yamamoto smiled thinly. “Well, now you know.”

Tsuna sipped some more tea to busy himself in the tense silence. He swallowed a bit louder than he would have liked before looking down at his hands. He didn’t know why he felt so ashamed. Really, all he wanted to do was hide under his covers or be in the emperor’s arms again.

Damn it, he thought. That man wasn’t real. He was dead. There was no way in hell they’d ever meet again—in real life anyways. His dream had followed some chronological order and he doubted that it’d continue past the emperor’s death, and he wasn’t looking forward to experiencing Koji’s death, who he found nothing on in history records. The librarian was already sick of him asking the same questions and he didn’t want to go to the bigger cities to track a past ghost.

“Is there something you wanted to tell me, Yamamoto-kun?” Tsuna said, breaking the silence.

Yamamoto blinked. “Does there have to be a reason to hang out, Tsuna?” He chuckled sheepishly. “Well, I _was_ worried about you. You didn’t come to school for a while and Nana-san said you weren’t feeling well enough to see us. I just couldn’t help it.”

“Thank you for coming, Yamamoto-kun,” Tsuna said, relieved at the lack of tension now. “And thanks for giving me Hana’s notes. You’re a really good friend.”

Yamamoto frowned and his eyes became contemplative, a rare sight for his normally happy friend. “That’s also why I wanted to meet you.”

“Hm?”

“Tsuna,” Yamamoto said, sounding uncharacteristically serious and _older_ , “I’ve always appreciated our friendship, and I never regretted ever meeting you. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. You made me a better person and helped me realize some things I’d never discover alone.”

Tsuna internally panicked when he sensed where the conversation was going. “Yamamoto-kun—”

“Please, Tsuna, let me finish.”

Tsuna complied, noting the brief flash of pain behind Yamamoto’s eyes. This was too familiar and Tsuna knew that this was going to be uncomfortable.

“Tsuna, I won’t beat around the bush this time.” Yamamoto smiled faintly, as if amused by the phrase. “I love you. I love you, Tsuna. I know that I might be selfish in wanting you only for myself when there are other people who also deserve to see you happy and smile. But sometimes, I want you to feel the same with me.”

“Yamamoto-kun…”

“I _hope_. Every day, I hope that this might be different. I hope that I can get what I want, even if it’d take a thousand years.” Yamamoto smiled bitterly. “But even you told me that I was too selfish for not wanting you to be happy. But am I, Tsuna? Tell me, is it terrible for wanting something you know you could never have? What about me? Don’t I deserve to be happy, too?”

“That’s enough.” Tsuna was surprised at how calm and firm his voice was, but he was too frustrated to even care. “I’m not an object. I’m a human being. I can make my own choices and I’m not obligated to return your feelings just to make you happy.” He gripped his pants tightly to keep himself from shaking. “I’m sorry, Yamamoto-kun, but… I can’t love you. I don’t love you. You’re a great friend to me and I can’t see you more than that. I hope you can understand…”

Tsuna forced himself to look away. He couldn’t believe he just said that, _all_ of that. Kami, if Yamamoto didn’t want to be friends with him after this he’d be devastated but he’d understand. A small part of him whispered that he shouldn’t be too nice about Yamamoto’s feelings, that he had the right to love whoever he wanted. But Tsuna didn’t know. He didn’t know anymore.

To his surprise, Yamamoto just laughed. It was soft and broken and so bitter that it made Tsuna wince. His friend looked at him with resigned but determined eyes. “I see that fate is still cruel to me,” Yamamoto said, smiling bitterly.

“Yamamoto-kun,” Tsuna said, his tongue betraying other thoughts deep in his mind, “ _Ryuu_ , don’t blame fate. You can’t have me. I’m not yours and I never will be. Please understand. It pains me to repeat what I said to you before many times. If you value my happiness, don’t continue chasing me. You’re only hurting yourself.”

Yamamoto widened his eyes before he looked away, scowling. “I can’t. I love you, Koji.”

Tsuna didn’t understand what was going on. It felt like he suddenly took a backseat to the reality around him. He felt numb all over, even if his mouth was saying words he couldn’t understand. “Ryuu.”

Tsuna distantly registered placing his hand on Yamamoto’s larger, calloused one. For a brief second, instead of Yamamoto, he saw a different man in his place. A taller, older, and wearier one with tanned skin and black hair tied in a topknot. His brown eyes were narrower and sharper, filled with experience and wisdom.

Something in Tsuna clicked, and everything finally fell into place.

“And I love him too. I can’t leave him.”

“What does he have that I don’t?” Yamamoto whispered.

Tsuna’s heart fluttered when the man in his dreams bloomed in his mind. He could feel the ghost of the man’s long hair in his hands, and the strength in his arms as they held him close. He could hear his smooth, calming voice that easily lulled him a state of peace and smell his scent of peonies, tea, and smoke. But there were more, so much more, that it felt like a dam had broken and everything rushed back to him at full-force.

“He loves me for who I am and not who I make myself to be. I was never true to myself when I was in Japan, Ryuu. You knew how I was. I wanted to explore and experience things that the world had to offer. That’s why I left. I was tired of living in my father’s shadow. When I met him, it felt like the world became clearer. He gave me more than I could ever imagine.”

“That’s how he got himself killed.”

Tsuna tensed. He could still feel the girl holding onto him for comfort and hear her cry about her brother’s death. He looked down at his cup of tea, now cold. “Yes, he overextended himself. He wanted to do many things to make me happy. At first, I was, but when I realized how much his indulgent actions were making the people suffer, I couldn’t bear it. I tried to stop him and he did, but it was too late.”

“Why?” Yamamoto’s voice rose higher. “Why do you still love him when he made you suffer through all of that?”

Tsuna smiled. “Because love is difficult and makes you do strange things.”

Yamamoto sighed. “I still don’t understand.”

“You wouldn’t because you haven’t loved yet, Ryuu.”

“You’re the one for me, Koji. I love you.”

Tsuna frowned. “No, I’m not.”

“I won’t stop chasing you.”

“Even if it doesn’t make me happy? Ryuu, you’re only hurting yourself. Nothing can change the fact that I love him and only him.”

Yamamoto hesitated, but his brows furrowed and his lips pursed in a determined frown. “I can make you happy, Koji. I can give you everything you need. Please, give me a chance.”

“Ryuu—”

A buzz interrupted Tsuna from what he was going to say. He frowned when he looked at the caller ID. An unknown number. He briefly contemplated on answering it or not before pressing “accept”. “Hello?” he said.

A familiar baritone spoke from the other line. “Nana needs you for dinner, Dame-Tsuna.”

“ _Reborn_?”

Yamamoto looked at him intently, no doubt trying to figure out who this Reborn was. Tsuna ducked his head and lowered his voice, his face heating up in embarrassment. “Why are you calling me?” he nearly hissed into the phone. “And how did you get my number? Actually, never mind. When did you come back?”

“You have fifteen minutes.”

“You didn’t answer my question!”

“I said it clearly the first time. You know I hate repeating myself, Dame-Tsuna.”

Tsuna sighed. “Look, I’m busy at the moment so—”

“Ten minutes.”

The bastard hung up on him. Tsuna restrained the urge to groan before looking at Yamamoto apologetically. “I’m sorry, but I have to go home.”

Yamamoto didn’t look pleased but nodded anyways, looking down at his own cup. “This isn’t over, Koji.”

Tsuna smiled ruefully. “I know but please, at least _consider_ what I said. I’ll see you again.”

“Can you at least call me Takeshi?”

Tsuna looked at him before smiling. “Alright, Takeshi.”

He grabbed his bag and left the tea shop, his steps stiff. He was tempted to look back at his old friend, but thought against it. With every step closer to his house, fragments of old memories started to re-forge in his mind. This time, he wasn’t confused anymore.

Ironically, it had taken a love confession from Yamamoto—Ryuu—to feel more whole again.

* * *

After he unlocked the front door, Tsuna stared a good solid second at the shoes laid neatly at the entranceway. There were Reborn’s dress shoes, impeccable as always, and two other pairs he didn’t recognize. They were worn black slippers, though one pair was significantly smaller than the other.

Tsuna could hear voices from the kitchen and the adjoined dining room. It was mostly his mother doing the talking but he could tell Reborn was there, too. He nearly jumped when a rush of footsteps came from his right. A blur of black and red suddenly pounced on him, and he struggled to keep his balance when a young girl latched onto his shoulders. His back ached from her weight, even if she was light. She smelled like roses and bamboo.

“I-Pin happy to see Koji again!” she said in broken Japanese.

“I-Pin…?”

The name was foreign and unfamiliar on his tongue. The young girl pulled back and grinned. She had two long braids trailing down her back and brown eyes that sparkled with happiness and, surprisingly, tears. Those eyes, the tears—

“Yifeng?” His voice was soft and doubtful, but I-Pin’s reaction told him everything.

“Koji remember?” she whispered in disbelief. “Remember Yifeng?”

“How…?”

Sniffling, I-pin buried her face in the crook of Tsuna’s neck, sobbing quietly. “Yifeng miss Koji. Yifeng thought Koji not here.”

“Wait, how are _you_ here? What…?”

Tsuna felt so lost despite the happiness in his heart. He thought…

I-pin perked up a bit. “Reborn call for help.” She scowled and lightly head-butted Tsuna’s head, resting her forehead against his. “Koji still trouble a lot. Trouble always with Koji.”

Tsuna huffed. “It’s not my fault. I didn’t ask to be Decimo, you know.” He slightly winced when I-Pin tightened her hold on him. “Yifeng, please. I injured my back and you’re not helping.”

She gasped and quickly hopped back onto the ground, her feet still light and nimble as always. “Yifeng sorry, Koji! What happen?”

Tsuna slipped off his shoes. “Just training with Reborn. He kind of threw me into a bunch of trees.”

“ _What?_ Yifeng kick Reborn now!”

Tsuna chuckled. “I don’t think you can do that. Reborn is pretty strong.”

I-Pin huffed. “ _G_ _ē_ _ge_ help Yifeng.”

Tsuna froze, his eyes drifting to the other pair of shoes. I-Pin’s words repeated in a dizzying loop in his head. “Yifeng, you said _g_ _ē_ _ge…_ ”

I-Pin smiled tenderly, an older, past version of herself briefly taking her place. She still had the same tomboyish yet charming look on her smooth face. “Come, Koji.”

She tugged his sleeve gently and Tsuna followed. He could hear his heart thump louder and louder against his chest. His steps became more sluggish, as if he didn’t want to continue. He was…terrified. What if this was another hallucination? What if I-Pin was just a figment of his imagination? What if this was him going off the deep end?

“Oh, Tsu-kun!” his mother said when they entered the kitchen. “I’m glad you’re back. How was your meeting with Takeshi-kun?”

Tsuna could barely get the words out properly. “Oh, we…talked. Why are you cooking so much, Mama?”

Nana didn’t push him, thank Kami, and beamed instead. “Reborn brought some guests today and I was thinking of cooking up a feast. Ah, I’m glad you met I-Pin already!”

“Guests…?”

Tsuna glanced at I-Pin who looked at him worriedly. She was real…? Hope flickered in his heart.

“They’re in the dining room. Also, when you’re settled, could you help me in the kitchen, Tsu-kun?”

Tsuna nodded dumbly, his legs already moving towards the dining room. I-Pin kept up with his vigorous pace, her hand never leaving his sleeve. It was a welcoming comfort. The voices grew louder and more distinct. Tsuna could easily pick out Reborn’s voice and the other…

His breath hitched.

There was another man sitting next to Reborn. When Tsuna stumbled closer to the table, the man looked up at him with stunned eyes.

“Dame-Tsuna, this is Fon,” Reborn said coolly. “He’s an acquaintance from China. He’ll be helping with your training from now on.”

A brief silence hung in the room until Fon stood up, taking the first initiative. I-Pin pushed Tsuna forward encouragingly before the two were standing in front of each other. Tsuna could barely breathe—he was here. The man from his dreams, Yangdi, Fon.

Something inside of him hummed in pleasure as Fon drew closer. “My name is Fon. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Tsunayoshi.”

His voice was smooth and calm, washing over Tsuna like a gentle, caressing wave. Kami, he missed that voice. The brunet hesitantly brought his hand up to Fon’s. Once their hands touched, a warm sensation coursed through Tsuna’s body, and he had never felt so right, so comfortable, and so ecstatic in one moment.

All these past years he’d been swimming in a sludge of mixed emotions and dreams that confused and frightened him. The visions he’d seen were just fragments of who he was. Now, they were whole again— _he_ was whole again.

Their souls were finally reunited.

“Tsuna is fine,” he said quietly. “Thank you for coming all the way here to train me, Fon-san.”

“Just Fon is fine.”

Tsuna had the sudden urge to kiss him but held back when he noticed Reborn staring at them intently. He looked away from Fon’s kind brown eyes, reserved only for him, and shuffled nervously. “I’ll be in the kitchen then,” he said awkwardly. “My mama needs help. Please excuse me. It was nice meeting you, Fon, I-Pin.”

It was a terrible excuse but he couldn’t help the doubts from rising in his mind. What if this was still just a dream? A hallucination? Even though everything felt so right, he couldn’t help but agonize over the fact that this could just be a terrible prank.

I-Pin looked at him with a knowing gaze in her eyes. Tsuna smiled back reassuringly, but it was weak. He excused himself again and left quickly, ignoring I-Pin’s cry. Tears burned in his eyes when he dumped his bag on the living room couch. He stood there for a few seconds, breathing shakily to recollect his thoughts.

Kami, he was just a mess. He fucked it up, just like how he fucked up everything else in his life. What was he so afraid of? Didn’t he feel that moment between them? The familiarity, the warmth, and the relief of finally becoming one again?

What was he so damn afraid of?

“Tsuna.”

The teen froze when he heard his name. He turned around before remembering that he was crying. Tears spilled down his face and his chin trembled like a small child’s. His heart thumped against his chest when Fon quickly closed the distance between them, pressing his soft lips against his. Tsuna couldn’t help but moan as their lips meshed perfectly together. He could taste the saltiness of his tears and the sweet taste of oolong tea from Fon. He reached up to grab the taller man’s hair, wishing that it wasn’t in a braid so he could run his hands through them like before.

Tsuna almost whined when Fon pulled away. They both breathed heavily, their eyes never leaving each other. In that moment, Tsuna knew that this wasn’t a dream, that this wasn’t a hallucination—it was real. Fon was real.

Fon brought his hand up to cradle Tsuna’s flushed face, and gently swiped his thumb against his cheeks. Love shone clearly in his beautiful eyes, which only made Tsuna shiver in longing.

“Why are you crying?” he asked tenderly.

“I don’t know,” Tsuna whispered, gripping Fon’s larger hand. “I was afraid.”

Fon’s eyes softened as he leaned his forehead against Tsuna’s. “You don’t have to be afraid anymore. I found you.”

Tsuna buried his face against Fon’s strong chest, relishing in the man’s warmth. He smelled like tea, peonies, and smoke.

“Yes, you did.”

* * *

  **“** **有情人** **终** **成眷属** **”**

**_“_ ** _The lovers are finally together, all shall be well.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Fact and Fiction:  
> 1) Yangdi was a real emperor during the Sui Dynasty. All the information that was said about him in the lecture session are true. Fon is Yangdi’s reincarnation.  
> 2) Yifeng is one of Yangdi’s real sisters. There is not much information about her, so she was made the youngest sibling and closest to Yangdi for story purposes. I-Pin is Yifeng’s reincarnation.  
> 3) Koji is not a real historical figure. He was only created for the story’s purpose. He was Yangdi’s male lover and an artist from Japan who came to China with Prince Shotoku’s first official embassy during the Asuka Period. Tsuna is Koji’s reincarnation.  
> 4) Ryuu is not a real historical figure. He was Koji’s best friend and loved him more than a friend. Yamamoto is Ryuu’s reincarnation.  
> 5) Yangdi did spend a lot of money during his reign and not on anything that involved a male lover. That little detail was just twisted for the story. Basically, he loved spoiling Koji, too.  
> 6) The Asuka Period was a time when Japan first started engaging with China diplomatically. Prince Shotoku of Japan sent his first official embassy to Sui China in 607 CE. They were comprised of artists, musicians, priests, and students to learn from the Chinese. He adopted the Chinese calendar, created highways, and built many Buddhist temples, including the Hōryū Temple in Ikaruga.
> 
> Other Fun Details:  
> 1) Peonies are the national flower of China and referred to as the “king of flowers”. They’ve been popular since the Sui dynasty and planted in imperial palaces and gardens for their beauty. Peonies have many different meanings, including romance, prosperity, good fortune, a happy marriage, riches, honor, and compassion.  
> 2) The hall that Tsuna sees in his first vision was the Hanyuan Hall, located in the outer court of the Daming Palace. Many state ceremonies were performed here and it would serve as the main hall for hosting foreign ambassadors during diplomatic exchanges.  
> 3) Hideki-sensei and Yagami-sensei are just random people who happened to have the same surnames as Light and L’s aliases from Death Note.  
> 4) Yamamoto was more attuned with Ryuu’s memories before he met Tsuna. His memories became clearer when they finally interacted during the middle school play.  
> 5) Fon and I-Pin were also more attuned to their past memories. Their memories were both triggered when Reborn sent them a picture of Tsuna (and copies of his sketches).  
> 6) After Tsuna’s mental breakdown in the mountains, Reborn set out to research his student’s “symptoms”. He already had some suspicions prior when he was stalking his dear student and managed to put two-and-two together with the help of Tsuna’s secret sketchbooks. So yes, Reborn was their cupid, haha.  
> 7) Hibari was originally supposed to be the reincarnation of the soldier who killed Yangdi but that would’ve taken an extra 10-15 pages to sort through.  
> 8) The real Yangdi had a queen, two deputy queens, 6 royal consorts, 72 concubines, and 3,000 palace maidens. There is more to this but was selectively left out because the author realized how screwed up the real emperor was at this point and wanted Fon to have some dignity left and not ruin the story. :^)


End file.
